Various toilet holding mechanisms have been provided for use alongside a toilet tank.
Each of these conventional toilet holders requires cumbersome techniques overcome by the disclosure below. Despite the ineffectiveness of these conventional attempts to provide a toilet hook, a need exists for a low cost, simple and efficient toilet hook that can be conveniently accessed.